Nothing Goes As Planned
by flame6696
Summary: An Alternate universe in which Katniss Everdeen is taken by the capitol and hijacked, and Peeta Mellark is rescued by District 13 and the rebels. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Peeta Mellark sits in his room along with Katniss' mother and her sister Prim. The rebels left a couple of days ago to go save Johanna, Annie, and Katniss from Snow's grasp. Peeta runs his hands together trying to keep his hands warm in the cold dormitory in the abyss of District 13.

"I'm worried about her. I don't know if I can look at the injuries he gave her." Prim says. Peeta's eyes glance over at Prim. He gives her a nod and tries to smile. He still blames himself for not going with her in the Arena.

"I'm worried too Prim." Peeta says as he stands up and looks over at the door. Haymitch told them he would let them know when they got back with them safely. He's gotten very little sleep due to worrying about Katniss and his nightmares of the Games he was in.

When Katniss alerted the District of the firebombs, most of the district named her a traitor and wanted her tried for treason. Peeta had to convince Coin to grant all of the captured victor's immunity. Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, and Katniss Everdeen were all granted immunity by President Alma Coin after a lot of convincing on Peeta's part.

Peeta leans against the wall when the door flies open and a bearded, Haymitch Abernathy stands in the doorway. A dark blue beanie sits atop his head.

"Peeta. There back. Come on." Haymitch says. Peeta walks out of the door and follows Haymitch closely as he leads him up to the hospital located in the underground bunker. When they reach the hospital, a glass barrier separates Peeta from Katniss. Doctors are all around her and it brings back an old memory for Peeta.

When Peeta was getting his leg tended to after the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss was forced to watch through a glass window. Now, the situation is reversed. Peeta is watching closely as the doctors back away from Katniss and walk out of the room and walk over to where Peeta and Haymitch stand.

"She's not good. Snow really messed with her, but she has asked to see Peeta. We advise against it but it's up to you." The head doctor says before walking off with his colleagues.

"I don't care what they say Haymitch. I'm going in to see her." Peeta says as he walks up to the door and turns the door knob opening the door. He glances at Katniss who looks like she's been through absolute hell.

She has dark circles under her eyes, bruises up and down her arms, her eyes are glazed over from her usual grey ones, and she is looking off into the distance. She turns her head at the sound of the door opening. Peeta looks into her eyes and begins to walk toward her at a slow pace. Katniss jumps off the table she was sitting on and makes her way over to Peeta.

"Katniss." Peeta says as the two are now only separated by a few feet. Peeta goes to hug her and Katniss locks her hands around his thorat. Peeta is startled by this and tries to fight back, but he doesn't want to hurt her.

"Katniss! What are you doing? Please stop!" He says. She acts like his words aren't even said as she tightens his grip on his neck. Peeta is now being forced against the wall by Katniss as she is slowly choking the life out of Peeta.

"Mutt. Mutt. Mutt." Katniss says over and over again. The door bursts open and Haymitch grabs Katniss and puts her in a sleeper hold. Soon, Katniss is knocked out cold from the force Haymitch put on her neck.

Peeta slides down the wall and leans against it as the medical team comes in and tends to Peeta. Another group of people barges in and places a set of handcuffs on Katniss as she is carried out to another location.

"Peeta. You alright?" Haymitch asks as he leans down to where Peeta is.

"No. Why did she do that? She was trying to kill me. That wasn't the Katniss Everdeen I know." Peeta says.

"No one knows. It's only speculation at this point, but based on what I saw I think Snow hijacked her memories." Haymitch says.

"Hijacked?" Peeta asks his former mentor.

"Yes, hijacked. I think Snow has contorted her memories of you and made them look like you were trying to kill her. That you were the bad guy." Haymitch says.

"Will she ever recover?" Peeta asks.

"With the right treatment and the right people around her, yes. She will but it's going to take a while. You need to go and rest. I'll call you if Coin needs you." Haymitch says.

"Okay." Peeta says standing up and walking out of the hospital ward in the district. As he makes his way back to his dorm he wonders if Katniss will ever be the same


	2. Chapter 2

Hijacked!Katniss Part 2:

Peeta Mellark sits in his compartment deep underground in District 13. He runs his fingers over his neck which still show bruises from Katniss. He finally has Katniss back, but not in the way he expected. President Snow has hijacked her mind to look like Peeta is the real enemy.

Peeta doesn't hear his compartment door slide open as he just stares at the blank space on the wall in front of him.

"Peeta." Haymitch calls out. Peeta jumps at the sound of Haymitch's voice and he slightly turns his head to catch sight of his former mentor.

"What do you want Haymitch?" Peeta hisses.

"Come with me. I want you to see something." Haymitch says bracing himself against the dull colored wall.

"Last time I did something you told me to do, Katniss ended up hijacked. So, unless it has to do with her, you can leave me alone." Peeta growls.

"It does has to do with her. Just come with me boy." Haymitch says.

"Fine…" Peeta says rolling off the bed and standing to his feet. He fixes his blonde hair and follows Haymitch out of his compartment. Peeta walks down the hallway not saying a word to Haymitch as they make their way from the compartments to the main floor of the underground district.

"Elevator. To the hospital ward." Haymitch says as he walks inside the elevator that goes up and down the district. Peeta follows suit and stands next to Haymitch with his arms folded over his chest. Haymitch looks over at Peeta, and sees the dark circles underneath his eyes. The effect of little or no sleep at all.

A minute later, the elevator comes to a screeching halt. The doors slide open revealing the hospital ward of District 13. Multiple rooms along the hallway along with an infirmary. Katniss is being held in a padded white room at the end of the hallway.

"This way." Haymitch says leading the way. He walks past multiple rooms, and Peeta soon realizes Haymitch is taking him to see Katniss.

"Are you crazy? Do you want me to be killed?" Peeta whispers so only that Haymitch can hear.

"Don't worry about that. You're not going in the room where she is. Prim is." Haymitch says. Peeta raises his eyebrows at his former mentor.

"Wait… you're going to send sweet little Prim in there? Are you even thinking Haymitch?" Peeta growls as he stops walking. Haymitch turns to Peeta.

"Look, when Snow hijacked Katniss, he only hijacked her memories of you. No one else. He wanted to drive a wedge between you too." Haymitch says.

"But, it doesn't make any sense. Katniss was the fire behind this rebellion. If he had her in his custody, why didn't he just kill her?" Peeta asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've asked myself the same question. I guess he wasn't done using her as the capitol's weapon. He knows that if Katniss kills you, 13 would kill her. Thus, ending any shot at a successful rebellion. I don't like Snow, but he's smart. He knows everything." Haymitch says.

"So, what's the objective with sending Prim in?" Peeta asks as they start walking down the hospital ward halls again.

"Well, Katniss still trusts some people. Prim being the most. That's why we're sending her in. Hopefully she can break through to her." Haymitch says. Peeta nods as they approach the large glass window that gives a view into the room Katniss is held in.

Katniss is strapped down to the bed by thick, leather restraints. Due to the amount of torture she received from Snow, she doesn't have much muscle strength.

"So, when is this happening?" Peeta asks looking right at Katniss. She's not thrashing around like she was the other day, but she still looks like a random girl he doesn't know. The woman in that room is not the Katniss he is in love with.

"Now." Haymitch says as a side door opens and Prim steps through. Her blonde hair is in a single braid and she has dark circles under her eyes. Prim has also lost sleep over the state of Katniss.

"Katniss?" Prim says softly. Katniss darts her eyes and looks over at Prim. A small smile forms across the lips of the brunette.

"H… Hey little duck." Katniss says. Her voice is deep and raspy. A stool has been placed next to the bed for Prim to sit on. She takes a seat and looks at her sister.

"I'm so glad you are okay." Prim says knowing that Katniss is far from it. Peeta can see the hurt in Prim's eyes as she talks.

"I'm just glad I finally have someone to talk to. I've been trapped in this padded room for god knows how long." She says.

Prim takes a small risk with her next choice of words. Peeta again notices Prim is playing with her hands. Something to keep her mind off her sister's weakened state.

"I love you Katniss, but you aren't well. You're in here for your own protection." She says. Katniss eyes dart down to her hands which are strapped down by the leather restraints. The hands that almost choked the life out of Peeta.

"Just because I'm new here, right?" Katniss asks her sister. She's in total denial. Peeta runs his hand over his forehead wiping some sweat anyway.

"Katniss, no. We all are new here." Prim replies back. Katniss looks back at her sister.

"But, you've been here longer than I have." She says. Prim cracks her knuckles trying to stay calm.

"Katniss, you tried to kill someone. You need to be under watch. You are not in here just because you are new here. It is for your own protection." Prim says. The brunette's eyes grow wide at the word kill.

"Who did I try to kill? I don't remember that." Katniss responds. Prim swallows before she mentions Peeta's name for the first time.

"Peeta. You tried to kill Peeta by choking him to death." Prim says. At the mention of his name, Katniss bangs her head back on the bed she lies in.

"Don't mention his name. He tried to kill me. He's a stinking mutt." Katniss growls. At her words, Peeta's heart drops out of his chest.

"Katniss. No, he isn't. He never tried to kill you. He has always tried to save you." Prim says trying to reach the real Katniss Everdeen.

"No! He tried to kill me on multiple occasions! He's a mutt! He will kill us all! Mutt! Mutt! Mutt!" Katniss growls as she thrashes around frantically. Soon, a team of guards rush in the room and pull Prim out before Katniss can do anything to her sister.

Peeta can no longer look and turns his back towards the glass. Soon, Prim walks over to where he stands. Without hesitation, Peeta pulls in the blonde for a hug. Prim holds onto Peeta as tight as she can.

It's been hard for both of them. They both love Katniss, and her current state hurts them both. Both have had sleeping issues due to it all.

"I'm sorry. I tried Peeta. She's just… not herself. It kills me to see her like that." Prim says as she pulls away from the hug,

"I know you tried Prim. That's all that matters. We are trying." He replies. Soon, Haymitch makes his presence known again.

"Well, we might try again tomorrow. Right now, she is way too on edge. Why don't you both go and try to get some sleep. It could really help the both of you." Haymitch says. Peeta doesn't say anything and neither does Prim.He

Prim looks at Peeta and gives him a nod. Prim walks side by side with Peeta as they walk back to their compartments in complete silence. Both wondering if Katniss will ever return to her old self.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hijacked!Katniss Part 3.**_

Peeta sits at one if the cafeteria tables in District 13, along with Prim as they slowly eat their portioned out food. Prim lifts her head from eating, and looks at Peeta. She sees the hurt in his eyes, and the lack of sleep shows.

"Well, I heard she's getting somewhat better. She didn't freak when Haymitch brought up your name the other day. She just cringed, and shook her head." Prim says before taking another bite of her bland food. Gale is sitted to Peeta's right, and is as silent as Peeta is.

"Good to hear." He says. Peeta looks at Prim, and a slight smile comes to her face. Peeta turns his head on a swivel and sees Finnick and Annie walking in. Their fingers are laced together, and their eyes are focused on each other.

They take two seats that are around Peeta, and Finnick looks at Peeta. His smile turns into a small frown.

"Peeta, stop kicking yourself. She's getting better man." Finnick says.

"She wouldn't have to get better if I would've been with her Finnick." Peeta says rubbing his eyes.

"At least she isn't in the hands of Snow anymore.." Prim adds as she puts her fork down.

"That's a good thing. Because, I'd be with her." A voice says from behind Peeta. Peeta turns his head, and comes face to face with Johanna. She's dressed in the typical gray jumpsuit. She plops down next to Prim.

"I didn't know they released you." Annie says.

"Well, they didn't until this morning. But, that stupid doctor told me to stay in my room all day. Yeah, not a chance in hell." Johanna says.

"The always vocal Johanna Mason everyone." Finnick says.

"That will never change Odair. Despite what the Capitol does to me." Johanna says running her hands over her bald head. Peeta shakes his head before taking a bite of his bland food. He lifts his head for a second, and almost chokes on his food.

There she is. In the same gray jumpsuit. Two of Coin's guards stand on either side of her. Her tray is balanced awkwardly on her fingertips. Her wrists are shackled together, with a short chain connecting them.

"Katniss! It's um nice to see you out." Gale says. Katniss gives her old friend a nod of her head. Johanna has her eyes locked on the brunette's wrists.

"What's with the fancy metal jewelry?" Johanna asks.

"I'm not exactly trusted just yet. I have to have your permission to even sit here." She indicates the guards with a nod of her head.

"Yeah, she can sit here. We're old acquaintances. We had adjoining cells in the Capitol. We're very familiar with each other's screams." Johanna says as Katniss plops down next to Johanna.

Across from Johanna, Annie covers her ears and looks around frantically. Finnick encircles his arm around Annie, before shooting Johanna an angry look.

"What? The doctor says I am not supposed to censor my thoughts. It's part of my so called therapy." Johanna replies. Finnick is whispering small things to Annie, before she removes her hands.

"Still, everyone here is a little on edge." Peeta says.

"On edge is an understatement.." Katniss mumbles as she takes a small bite of her potatoes.

"Being in the middle of a war will put you on edge." Gale adds earning him a scowl from Peeta.

"I don't think that's the best thing to say right now Gale." Peeta says.

"Will you two stop it? I'm trying to grasp with this, and you're both making it worse by arguing like kids." Katniss says.

"Katniss, I..." Peeta starts to say, before Katniss slams her hands down on the table. The metal cuffs clanking against the table top.

"No! You don't get to say that Peeta. You say you care for me, but you obviously don't show it." Katniss says. The group has gone dead quiet at the brunette's outburst.

"Ms. Everdeen. Would you like to go back to your room?" One of the guards ask her.

"Yes. I can't be around someone that doesn't say what he means." Katniss says as the guards help her to her feet. She doesn't look at Peeta as the guards escort her out of the cafeteria. Peeta watches her leave, before turning his head back around.

Maybe he was right. Maybe, she's never going to be the same. Maybe, he should just forget about her. Maybe, he should forget Katniss Everdeen ever existed.


End file.
